1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ditch backfilling devices and apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to ditch backfilling devices and apparatus used to backfill ditches having a pipeline therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that pipelines are used for transporting fluids, such as gas or oil, over long distances, and it is common practice to bury the pipelines in ditches for protection. The backfilling is usually carried out by replacing the soil taken from the ditch to be filled. A screening and backfilling device may be used to sort the backfill material and bury the pipeline. The backfilling device is usually carried over the ditch by a tractor which travels alongside the ditch.
A backfilling device of this type usually includes a storage hopper or similar compartment for receiving the backfill material, and a continuous conveyor and a system of vibrating screens for sorting the backfill material. The components within the backfilling device are supported by a mainframe which is carried above the ditch to be backfilled. A support arm rigidly locks the backfilling device with a tractor or other means of locomotion. The backfilling device is configured to backfill the ditch with various layers of different sized backfill material in a single pass.
Such a backfilling device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,756. In addition, numerous other alternatives exist within the market and the invention is naturally not limited to the device described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,756.